Poema
by Usui Yasha
Summary: Primavera... Un poema , declaraciones... q mas da las consecuencias de q el romanticismo afectara mis neuronas y afrodita me visitase en una tarde de verano... parejas HHXL, HXL, YXA...


_**Poema...**_

**By. UsUi YaShA.**

Disclamer: Shaman king no me pertence... etc,etc,etc...

Advertencia: Yaoi; HoroXLen HaoXLyserg... y algo de YohXAnna... contenido "romàntico"... si les pasa algo malo no es mi culpa... mucho dulce empalaga asì que si no deseas leer te comprendo, ni siquiera se como lo pude escribir-.-U...

Kirei va por tì... ¡Arigato! y te prometo terminar el de Yu-Gi-Oh! ...

* * *

"**_Súplica en silencio"_**

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**De día te miro**_

_**De noche te sueño**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

.-Aún no puedo creer que sigas dormido –exclamó una voz femenina muy conocida por él.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz que se filtraba, viró y observo el reloj 6:30.

.-¿Cómo¿es tan tarde? "no puede ser" –se llevó la mano a la cara –¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? –riñó.

.-Lo hice, pero no escuchaste –contesto de mala gana, viendo como el chico estudiaba su alrededor –"Seguro estará sorprendido, ya todos se levantaron"

.-Bue... ¿y los demás? –curioso

.-Sí te refieres a Horo, se levanto hace rato

.-o//o –"grks¿como rayos sabe?" –no me refería a él u//u

.-A quien engañas Tao ¬¬ –siseó –sé perfectamente lo que sientes por ese idiota u.u, anda, ya es tarde y no quiero perder la primera hora¡vístete! –ordenó.

.-Espera¿por que no te fuiste con los demás? o.O?

.-¿Y quien dijo que los demás ya se fueron?, están abajo desayunando, solo viene a ver por que tanta demora.

.-¡uh! Enseguida bajo.

.-Bien, nos vemos.

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Parece mentira, lo mucho**_

_**Que te quiero**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

.-¿Aún no se levanta? –escucho preguntar a su prometido.

.-¡Ya viene! –contesto simplemente.

.-Es raro que Len no este despierto –comento el mas bajo de los presentes.

.-¡Nah!, lo mas seguro es que este de holgazán.

.-Yo, no soy como otros – fulmino con la mirada al que dijo tal improperio.

.-¡Jum! –le resto importancia –bien, nos vemos, tengo que irme –se levantó de la mesa, terminando de engullir el refresco.

.-¿uh¿Por que te vas tan temprano?

.-¿Temprano? o.o, Yoh faltan 15 para las siete uou, además me toca limpieza T.T

.-Y mas te vale que cumplas u-u –rezongo la chica.

.-Sí, sí, como sea, nos vemos –salió corriendo fuera del lugar, siendo seguido por la fría mirada del chino.

.-"Limpiar¡si como no!" –pensó con desdén.

.-¿Sucede algo malo Len? ¬¬

.-¡No! u.u ¿por que habría de suceder?

.-Por que estas colocando azúcar en el plato de cereal –declaró sin ceremonia el mayor de los gemelos.

.-¿¡Que!? o//o

.-Jí,ji,ji... vaya que estas distraído Len.

.-Tú ¡Cállate!.

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Me pregunto a veces**_

_**¿Es real lo que siento?**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

En el Instituto.

.-Como sabrán, pronto será el festival de primavera –el monologo de la maestra en referencia a los poemas no se hizo esperar –así que ¬¬... espero ver sus trabajos sobre Mí escritorio u.u, a mas tardar... mañana a primera hora nn.

.-¿Trabajos? –susurró el bicolor.

.-Sí, poemas dedicados al amor o la amistad, que se yo –le respondía el murmullos el verde.

.-¿¡Poemas!? Pero... pero yo OwO –llamando la atención de ciertos curiosos y la maestra claro está.

.-Algún problema joven Usui

.-¿Eh?, la verdad... es que, sí... ¿deben ser poemas? o.O? y para mañana? T.T

.-¡Así es! Y los mejores serán declamados en el festival.

.-¿Nani? o.o?

.-¡Sí! Además de eso, tendrán un puntaje extra en la clase de literatura o que bien que les hace falta ¬¬ así que no olviden entregar sus trabajos para mañana nOn.

.-¡Hai! –al uníso contestaron escuchando enseguida el toque del timbre.

.-Bien, nos vemos mañana –salió del salón.

.-Ahora si estoy frito TT –lloriqueo

.-¿No me digas que aún no tienes listo tu poema? –se acercó Yoh.

.-¡Iie!

.-Pero¡si lo encomendaron desde hace una semana! –chilló Manta.

.-¿Tú ya lo tienes, Lyserg ? –preguntó al inglés

.-¿Eh?, Sí, justo ayer lo termine.

.-¡Vaya!, así que la inglecita resulto poeta –afirmó el castaño con desdén

.-¡Hao! –riñó –¡Jum!, al menos Yo ya tengo mi trabajo listo u-u y no hay necesidad de que ande pagando por ellos ¬¬

.-Para tú información, niño listo, Yo también non¡ja!, ya creías, que un tonto poema detendría al ¡gran Hao Asakura!... nos vemos, bonita ;).

.-¡Cínico!, saber a quien le soborno por el poema

.-Ya déjalo Diethel, el lo invento solo.

.-¿Y tú como sabes? –se acercó el Ainu – ¿A, Len? o.O?

.-Por que... a ti que te importa u//u.

.-¿¡Vamos Len, dinos!? TwT.

.-Lo ayudaste... ¿¡verdad!? –cuestiono Lyserg con recelo y ante la afirmación del Tao las reacciones no se hicieron esperar

.-o.o? –Manta

.-o.O? –Yoh

.-O.O –Horo

.-u///u –Len

.-No se por que se sorprenden tanto -exclamó Anna –solo es un simple poema.

.-¡Asrk! Como sea... el problema es que... no tengo el mío.

Suspiro general -.-U

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Pero llegas, sonríes**_

_**Y entonces desfallezco**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

De regreso en casa.

.-¡Horo ve a comprar la cena! –Anna daba ordenes -.-u

.-Pero... Anna... Yo...

.-¡Ahora! –exigió.

.-¡Está bien! –tomo el papel que le extendía la rubia mientras rezongaba incoherencias.

.-¡Yoh! –fue el turno del prometido.

.-¡Sí!, Anna

.-¿De casualidad no sabes sí Hao ya hizo algo para Lyserg?

.-¿Algo, sobre que? o.O? –zape por parte de la chica

.-No te hagas el tonto uu

.-¡No te tenías por que pegarme! T-T

.-Solo dime¿si o no?

.-Pues... no que yo sepa nn

.-¡Ese idiota! Solo espero verlo sufrir mañana por lento.

.-Vamos, sabes que no es algo muy sencillo de decir...

.-Yo lo hice u//u ¿por que él no? –le insistió.

.-Por que él –murmuró tomándole el rostro –no sabe a que atenerse y tú –le sonrío –sabías que me tenías a mí –terminó por acercarla a él y robarle un beso, corto, dulce y delicado.

.-Te quiero –susurró luego del contacto, desconcertado por la reacción de la chica que volteo el rostro –¿sucede... algo malo... Anna?

.-Tus amigos –cortó –¡son una molestia!

.-¡Jum! –sonrío nuevamente –no te preocupes –le tomo las manos antes que intentara algo –¡ya verás como todo se solucionara! –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

.-Tonto –resoplo sonrojada y sonriente , al percatarse el collar entre sus manos.

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Puedo verte y hablarte;**_

_**Mas nunca me atrevo**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

Otra mañana y otro día de escuela... pero no cualquier día, 8 de abril, festival estudiantil en honor a la preciosa primavera, las coloridas decoraciones, las melodiosas notas y el bullicio no se hicieron esperar, debido a la presión de la junta directiva para que se organizará un evento, escogieron "El Festival de Primavera"¡ganarían millones con eso! ya que la biblioteca otorgaba todo la necesario ¬.

.-¡¿Todavía?! –pregunto asombrado el Usui.

.-¡Así es! Me sorprende aún no termina de revisarlos –comento Yoh

.-Es normal son mas de 30 poemas y elegirá el mejor¡no sean necios! –les reclamo la rubia

.-¡Ahs! Es exasperante, solo esperar por un tonto papel para largarme –mofó el mayor de los Asakuras.

.-¡Puedes irte! sabes perfectamente que yo puedo entregar los trabajos de aquellos que no vinieron.

.-¡Pero yo si vine! –riñó el castaño.

.-¡Jum!... ¿donde está el inglés? –notó su ausencia luego de inspeccionar el lugar e ignorar a Hao.

.-Lo llamaron del teatro, al parecer montaran un mini espectáculo y necesitan que de "el visto bueno"

.-Olvidaba que era el guionista –comentó sin mucho interés

.-¡Pues sí!... ¿y el Tao? –cambió el tema.

.-No sé, debe estar escondiéndose por ahí

.-¿Y tú¿Por qué no te escondes?

.-Por que las chicas ya saben donde dejar mis cosas... además

.-Necesitan que le den un regalo antes de volverse loco –burlón termino la oración el chino que recién llegaba.

.-Eso quisieras ¬¬ y... ¿que recibiste? n.n

.-¡Jum! Nada importante...

.-¿Ya termino la Sensei? –pregunto un recién llegado Lyserg todo sudoroso con un montón de tarjetas, peluches y cajas de chocolate encima.

.-Al parecer alguien si aprovecho el tiempo –molesto Horokeu.

.-¿Eh? –bajo la vista al cuchillero que llevaba –No... yo... no °//°

.-Oh vamos Lyserg no tienes que ser modesto, se nota que traes locas a las chicas –secundo Yoh observando de reojo aún callado y serio Hao.

.-Tao Len –llamó una voz detrás de ellos

.-¿Sí? –volteo, topándose con la cara sonrosada de la maestra

.-Necesito que vengas.

.-¿Sucede algo malo? –intervino Anna.

.-No, nada, señorita Kyoyama –viró hacia los chicos –¿Podrías venir un momento a mi oficina?

.-¡Claro!

.-¡Bien! –sacó una bolsa y la extendió a la rubia –Por favor, entréguelos y guarde los que sobre.

.-¡Entendido!

.-Len, sígueme –camino por el pasillo hasta perderse junto con el chico.

.-¿Que creen¿Habrá hecho algo malo? –sin dejar de ver por donde se fueron, cuestiono Horohoro.

.-No lo creo, vamos tengo que entregar esto y necesito ayuda, además el acto va a comenzar y ya quiero irme –jaloneo al grupo entregando parte de los papeles para terminar el trabajo.

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Por eso en este instante**_

_**Te escribo este verso.**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

Tras el ajetreo y dejar que la música menguara, hizo acto de presencia el maestro de ceremonia iniciando con el festival. Actos, bailes, mímicas, socio dramas, soliloquios, y demás entretuvieron a mas de uno y aburriendo a mas de otros. Llegando el acto de conclusión final, la declamación del mejor poema del Instituto.

-Es hora de decir quien fue el ganador del primer lugar; escogido entre muchos por su preciosa rima y musicalidad, dejando bien en claro todo el sentimiento y amor en sus prosa el primer lugar ganador del concurso de literatura es para... Tao Len y "Súplica en silencio"... con la declamación de Muraki Zen

** ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**

_**Se que lo que siento no es correcto**_

_**Pero por un beso tuyo yo muero.**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

Cada verso cada palabra, dejaba anonadada a cada una de las personas presentes, sin duda un poema muy romántico, Demasiado romántico –para los que conocían al Tao- pero igual precioso, sincero y cargado de uno de los sentimientos mas puros y profundo... teniendo muchas preguntas en la mente...

¿A quién el chino le dirigio tan profundas palabras?... ¿A quien amaba tanto, que el simple hecho hacia que se le oprimiese el corazón y no pudiera gritarlo, tan solo callarlo y decirlo en secreto?

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Guardare este amor que tengo**_

_**Y te lo gritare en silencio.**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

.-¡Hoto! –llamó el chino al Ainu.

.-¿Len? –volteo -¿Qué haces aquí, no deberías estar allá? –señalo la plataforma.

.-Sí... pero... necesitaba decirte algo –susurró ruborizado al momento que tomaba las manos del peliceleste y lo arrastraba fuera siendo vistos por el Asakura mayor.

.-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el ingles tras suyo sobresaltándole, atinó a voltearse.

.-¡Nada! –se apresuro a contestar –por cierto, bonita obra –recordó un poco la interpretación del grupo.

.-¿Ah?... ¿la obra?, no fue nada que no hallan hecho antes... aunque creo que les falto... sentimiento –declaró sin mas.

.-¡Nah!, fue buena.

.-Bien.

.-Bien –se quedó observando el rostro del inglés por largo tiempo, provocando que este arqueara la ceja intrigado.

.-¿Qué, tengo monos en la cara? –se molesto un poco.

.-¡Nop! –infantilmente, se acerco al chico –tienes unos preciosos ojos –alzó la mano y acaricio la piel nívea –y una piel de seda –declaró hechizado por las pupilas del joven, que lo veían desorbitados.

.-H- Hao... –impidiendo que hablase más, unos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, provocando un sonrojo.

.-¡Shis! –susurró mas cerca de su rostro –no hables –apenas en hilo de voz prosiguió y depositó un casto beso en esos labios de miel, el cual fue correspondido al poco tiempo por un ansioso inglés.

.-Te quiero –pronunció el castaño una vez que lograron separarse, sosteniéndolo por la cintura.

.-¡Jum! –sonrío, dándole otro beso, fugazmente –yo también... por cierto... –siguió repartiendo besos al castaño mientras hablaba –tardaste en decirlo –se detuvo, observándole fijamente, perdiéndose en esos pozos castaños tan profundos.

.-Sí, lo sé –se acercó aun mas (sí es eso posible) y le sonrió con infinita dulzura –pero el punto es que... te lo dije –alzó los hombros restándole importancia, se fundieron en un fogoso y ardiente beso, después de todo, ambos se querían¿por que negar por mas tiempo algo que les quemaba por dentro tan solo por el simple y absurdo orgullo?

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

_**Guardare este amor que te tengo**_

_**Aunque muera en el proceso**_

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

.-¿Qué sucede Len? –cuestiono un agitado Ainu, una vez que se detuvieron, frente a un cerezo.

.-Es... que... –no sabía por donde empezar, o talvez sí –¿sabes por que escribí ese poema? –se volteo a ver al chico.

.-¿Por que era nota en Literatura? –se estaba cansando de las incoherencias del extranjero, por lo general era el que se trababa y ¿a que venia el mendigo escrito?

.-¡No¡Tonto! –se molesto por la indiferencia del norteño.

.-¿Pues entonces? –en definitiva, no entendía la actitud del chino.

.-Lo escribí... por que... –y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese molesto calor que subía a sus mejillas y ese cosquilleo en la boca del estomago –por que... yo... yo...

.-Vamos Len -animó –deja de balbucear –presto atención al rostro de su amigo, ese color bermellón le quedaba divino adornando su faz.

.-Bien¡se lo diré! –le escuchó hablar decidido, alzó el rostro y se planto frente a él

.-Yo escribí... ese poema –lo diría, debatió una y mil veces, no podía retirarse a tan escasos centímetros –lo hice para... para...

Y entonces lo comprendió, ese rubor, esa manera de trabarse al hablar... ¡era lo mismo que le sucedía a él! desde que comprendió ese sentimiento que anidaba en su ser y se incrementaba al ver a su compañero sonreír, de escucharle hablar, mirar, al simple hecho de existir y sentirse dichoso al tener su total y completa atención para él. Única y exclusivamente para él.

.-Me quieres decir.. que... lo escribiste por que... por que... –¡no podía!, si tan solo pensarlo lo hacia sentirse terriblemente mal, pero la duda le carcomía el alma –¿por que te gusta una chica? –bien, lo dijo, de corrido, pero lo hizo, aunque no supo que dijo el Tao, suspiro y aguardo impaciente la respuesta.

Len tuvo que evitar besar de mala gana el suelo al escuchar la suposición del chico¿¡Qué no lo escuchó!?... con lo que le costo decirlo para que el muy tonto ¡estuviese divagando!

.-¿¡Qué no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije!? –estalló¡no era justo¡Por que esas cosas le pasaban únicamente a él! –¡escucha! –respiró hondo, y se encargo de que está vez el cabeza hueca prestará atención¡no lo repetiría de nuevo!.

.-¡YO¡escribí¡Ese Poema¡Para Ti! –soltó el aire contenido en esas frases, observando ahora como el Ainu, luego de verlo asombrado, sonreía y se acercaba dejándole atrapado gracias al árbol que se encontraba detrás de él.

.-Y tanto te costaba decirlo –comentó como quien habla de cualquier cosa¡todavía!, no cabe duda¡se enamoro de un tonto!.

.-¡venga Len!, simplemente –rodeó la estrecha cintura del joven, causando que un sonrojo invadiera sin permiso el rostro de ambos –tenías que hacer esto –unió sus labios con los del chico que no cabía en sí, de la sorpresa, en un gesto suave y tierno, subió la mano acariciando el contorno de Su chico en el proceso, para dejarla reposar en la mejilla contraria, acariciándola y separarse lentamente de él, sonriendo a sus anchas.

.-¿Qué? –no podía hablar, el Ainu le sorprendió y esa mano acariciando su mejilla lo inquietaba.

.-¡Oh¡vamos Len!, es mi manera de decirte que yo también te quiero –bajó nuevamente su mano tomando las de len entre las suyas le hizo sentarse bajo el árbol –disfrutemos del Cerezo –explicó al ver la duda reflejada en el rostro el violáceo, volteo arriba y pudo observar como los chotos revelaban lentamente a las preciosas flores que aguardaban inquietas su salida, y que, en un singular acuerdo fueron abriéndose una a una, extendiéndose a lo largo y ancho del patio, siendo observadas por muchos de los presentes.

.-Es... ¡magnifico! –logró decir, ya mas calmado, recostándose en el firme pecho del norteño que le abrazó por detrás.

.-No tanto como tú –susurró en su oído, provocando que un cosquilleo recorriera placenteramente su espina dorsal y se colara en sus mejillas el color carmesí que se empellaba en no desaparecer.

.-No digas tonterías –reprocho abochornado.

.-No es tontería es la verdad –afirmó tomándole el rostro, haciendo que se volteara y quedara sentado entre sus piernas, viéndose fijamente e ignorando la posición, se besaron, con hambre, necesidad, ocultar algo tan fuerte por mucho tiempo les enseño a ser impacientes y ansiosos, ahora que sabían que eran correspondidos¿por que abstenerse mas? Era mejor dar rienda suelta a ese amor y llenarlo de recuerdos bellos, dulces, sinceros... con los pos y contra... después de todo, nada es por siempre de color rosa y los cerezos eran prueba fidedigna, al desaparecer dos días después de su gloriosa aparición, prometiendo un nuevo espectáculo para el año siguiente.

**_¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨_**

**_ "De día te miro _**

**_De noche te sueño."_**

_**¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨**_

Fin...

* * *

**Notas :** un corto para las niñas de ¿Deuda?... gracias por sus comentarios y he aquì la respuesta... creo q debì publicar este primero pero weno... creo... no... me salio el dulzor por los poros... ¡es una tragedia! las vacaciones me afectaron y mas aùn el q me prohibieran Rock... sin mas les dejo... Amenazas, Bombazos, Criticas y demàs... un Review... 


End file.
